A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks and the like.
Some of these devices may be manipulated by applying a stylus to a touch panel, such as a touchscreen display. The stylus may be a passive stylus which includes a conductive portion but does not transmit a signal to the touch panel or an active stylus which transmits a signal to the touch panel during use. An active stylus may include an active tip which, when used, causes the stylus to transmit a signal to the touch panel, and a passive tip which includes a conductive portion but does not does result in the stylus transmitting a signal to the touch panel during use.
During production of a device, or many such devices, the stylus may be tested to determine if it is functioning properly or is defective. Manually testing a number of styluses may be a time-consuming and non-uniform process.